Words Unspoken
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: “I could have left at anytime… But I’ve never let you down like that.” If golems could speak, Timcanpy would have a lot to say. Onesided Timcanpy/Allen.


**Title:** Words Unspoken

**Synopsis:** "I could have left at anytime… But I've never let you down like that." If golems could speak, Timcanpy would have a lot to say. Onesided Timcanpy/Allen.

**Rating: **T

**A/N**: Wow. Just wow. I can't even believe that I actually wrote this. Brain nuggets, what fickle friends you are. I can't believe that I'm posting this… And this is crack, by the way. There's no way that this could ever be serious. Besides, if Timcanpy could talk, he'd probably be incredibly ghetto. Dedicated to my sis, Smeep, and her uncontrollable love for Timcanpy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own -Man because if I did then there would be a lot more Timcanpy and a lot less Kanda.

--

How many times have I saved your ass?

Seriously, count them. There are a lot. I assure you of that. You know why? It's because I remember them. It's because every time you're in trouble and you make that cute little determined face that you have, I remember it. In fact, I store it. I store it forever. Just like I stored visions of when you were apprenticing with Cross, I store all of those times that you are in trouble and I swoop in and save the day.

And yet, I get absolutely no gratification.

In all of those stupid stories that you used to know when you were a kid working with my master, you would talk about a prince saving a girl and sweeping her away to some beautiful castle where the two of them would be married and have an absolutely wonderful happily ever after.

How many times have I saved you and not gotten that sort of ending?

I'll admit it, Allen, it would be a difficult situation. There would be certain difficulties. I understand the fact that I'm metal and that you're flesh and bones and society is not that open to humans marrying inanimate objects.

But Allen, we could make it work.

This love that I have for you… It's pure, Allen. It's real. If it weren't real I wouldn't risk everything for you on such a frequent basis. Hell, I wouldn't ever have gone near so many cats if it weren't for your sake. It's not like this is the life that I chose for myself, Allen. If I had wanted to, I could have left you at any time. It would have been so simple just to say 'Screw this!' (though metaphorically, of course, my master did not make me with anyway to communicate) and just fly away. It would have been simple to find somewhere else to go; I could have gone back to my master, for one thing, or even to some little kid who just liked shiny things. I would make a beautiful piece of jewelry.

But no, Allen, I've never let you down like that.

Through everything, I've been at your side. In the heat, in the cold, when you were about to be killed, I was always there to help you out. To be your Prince Charming and whisk you away to a life of happiness. But _no_. You never give credit where credit is due. Instead you and your friends go on and on and on about how wonderful you all are and how hard you've worked. Sure, I've occasionally gotten a pat or a word of thanks, but never more than that.

You would have never thought that maybe it was a kiss that I'd like from you, would you?

No, I guess not. You see, the problem is, I'm just a bit shy. I know, it's shocking, right? The way that I go around sitting on complete stranger's heads would suggest otherwise, but it's the exact opposite. You see, I just fear intimacy. My master got rid of me so easily that it's been a little nerve wracking. Of course, my feelings for him were in a completely different way than yours, but still, the abandonment hurt.

Now, I know that it was a good thing that he left me with you, because not only are you a lot less abusive than him, but because you're the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, Allen. Since I've really gotten to know you intimately my entire life has changed; your kindness, your caring, your smile, your voice… All of it just makes me fall more and more in love with you.

So that's why it's so painful to be so shy. When I used to be able to sit on your head for hours, now I hover close by, wondering if by sitting on your head I'll be crossing some unknown lie. I've never felt this way about someone before; I don't know the rules that are so unclearly laid out. You humans have your ways of doing things, and I just don't know how I belong.

And that's the other problem. You don't see me as anything but a golem. To you I'd never belong in your life as anything but a companion who saves your life every once-in-awhile. And that hurts most of all, Allen. If we can't… be together, then I'd like to, at least, be considered 'one of the gang' a 'member of the pack'. Maybe then it would hurt a bit less each time that you stare at Lenalee longingly or when that Lavi kids stares at you in the same way.

Yeah, it seems like everyone wants you Allen. You're pretty much a humongous player. Perhaps you should just chose someone and stop breaking hearts, eh? Think about the rest of us for a moment and realize that as you wait and wait to chose someone people are falling for you every day. It's sort of ridiculous that you're making us all wait such a long time.

But I digress. The point is: Allen, I love you. I love you dearly, and you will forever be the one most important to me. I can promise you that. So please, just give me a chance. I'd never let you down Allen. Never.

And get Lavi to stop trying to flirt with you; his attempts are even more pathetic than mine.

--

_Fin_


End file.
